Injustice 2: Pain of The Gods
Storyline One year after the events of Injustice, the alternate reality that was once ruled by Superman lives in peace. Superman is trapped inside his cell, but he's had plenty of time to grow angrier and angrier. Batman revealed his secret identity to the world, becoming President Wayne of the United States, and installing his allies Harley Quinn, Deathstroke, and the Flash in leadership postitions to other parts of the world. Everything seems well, until Batman recieves a warning from another planet, Apokolips, from the ruler Darkseid, saying he is coming to destroy the planet Earth. Batman has no choice, but to get help from the heroes who helped him defeat Superman a year ago. Back in the normal reality, the Justice League is fighting against Deadshot, Mr. Freeze, Bane, Mirror Master, and Scarecrow who tried to assassinate the mayor of Gotham City. Deadshot is able to shoot and injure Green Arrow, and just as Superman is about to deliver the final blow to Deadshot, they are transported to the alternate reality by President Wayne. The villains escape, but Wayne urges the Justice League that they have more important things to worry about. Wayne tells them about Darkseid, and asks for their help. The Justice League agree to help Wayne, and President Wayne dons his Batsuit for the first time in a year. After rounding up the escaped villains, Darkseid's invasion begins. President Wayne hears that his allies Harley Quinn, Deathstroke, and Flash have all been defeated, and Darkseid's forces were headed for the United States. The Justice League square off against Darkseid's elite, managing to defeat them, but Darkseid has another trick up his sleeve. Darkseid commands his elite to free the villains of the world from Arkham Asylum, Blackgate Penitentiary, Pena Duro, Stryker's Island, and any other prison. However, Darkseid goes personally to the most important one of all: the cell of Superman. Superman agrees to work with Darkseid, but only if gets to personally kill Batman himself. Darkseid agrees, and with the combined forces of the world's villains, Darkseid's Elite, Superman's Regime allies, Darkseid, and Superman himself, they are able to enslave the world and drive President Wayne's forces into hiding. After several months of survival and hiding, Wayne and the Justice League think they have enough resources to strike back against Darkseid. But however Wayne's old enemy Ra's Al Ghul raises the joker from the dead causing another threat added. After a grueling gauntlet of villains to Darkseid's palace, many members of the Justice Leauge have been too wounded to continue the fight. As such, President Wayne, Superman, Batman, the Flash, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman are the only ones left to fight Darkseid and Superman. After a deadly fight involving the deaths of Flash, Green Lantern, and even Wonder Woman, the two Batmen and Superman are able gain the upper hand and deliver the final deathblow to both Darkseid and Superman, ending their threats once and for all. Then Joker returns and stabs Superman's neice Supergirl who had traveled to meet him from the alternate universe. Superman then attacks Joker when Ra's Al Ghul arrives followed by Shadow Thief, Killer Frost, Solomon Grundy and Circe. Superman then calls upon fellow heroes Vixen, Black Canary, Captain Atom and Atom. They take down the villains and imprison them on the planet Oa. After mourning the deaths of their fellow Justice League members, Superman, Batman, and the wounded Justice Leaguers return to the normal reality, along with the villains that came with them. As President Wayne thinks about what to do next, he recieves a cheerful call from Harley Quinn, telling him that she and the others were OK. President Wayne smiles, and thinks everything might be OK after all. In an post-credits scene, Darkseid is seen returning to Apokolips with Superman. Darkseid reassures Superman that everything will be OK. He knows of beings even more powerful than himself they can call on. Then the hulking figure of Doomsday shines causing Superman to smile and ensure a Doomsday Period. S.T.A.R Labs There are other playable characters for S.T.A.R Labs Missions. Firestorm: 10 Star Labs missions Deadshot: 3 Star Labs Missions Black Manta: 2 Star Labs Missions Nightwing: 4 Star Labs Missions Lobo: 6 Star Labs Missions Stargirl: 1 Star Labs Mission Giganta: 2 Star Labs Missions Big Barda: 8 Star Labs Missions Category:Games